Dead and Gone
by radiatezanessa
Summary: The love that was shared between the two was beyond something that could be supplanted – or so he thought. He, frankly, couldn't live without her. So, with only months away from their wedding, her abrupt disappearance put all that said love to the test.


**This is just a little something I'm working on at the moment, which has been my guilty pleasure to write as of lately. I started writing this a few days ago, and now I have about 3 chapters prepared. For Scars, I should have the 6th chapter up within the next week. There's just been a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, so I haven't been able to write. I apologize! But yeah yeah yeah, no need to wait much longer. Review for this story though? Please?**

x - x - x

"Oh god, Troy..." Gabriella's back arched plenty as coarse waves of pleasure traveled throughout her body; the electrifying currents of arousal amplified towards her core and in result, caused her to squirm helplessly underneath her fiancé.

"That's it baby," Troy's hot breath fanned against her center and his eyes danced up to be met with the most blissful sight; Gabriella staring intently at him with a look of despair swirling in her chocolate orbs as her parted mouth let out heavy pants.

She had reached cloud nine about 3 times in counting, and Troy had yet to even discard his own boxers in his vital attempt to keep her solace occurring. They had been at this for at least 20 minutes – his long, sturdy fingers cavorting around her glistening nude body as his tongue managed to heighten her enjoyment.

It began in the kitchen while she was solely focused on preparing a homemade meal, even with her disastrous ability to cook anything not scorched in flames. She obtained that trait from her elderly mother, who in general, had still been perplexed by the difficulty of using the microwave. Gabriella believed that she broke the curse of the hereditary abolishment, but she was just as bad as her mother, possibly even worse without Troy's assistance.

And she set out to not burn the spaghetti sauce; that is until Troy returned home from work with an undying need to satisfy his raging hormones. It was normal that each day he spent aching for Gabriella's nimble hands to work magic on his muscular body, and of course, the pulsating organ that always had the utmost undivided attention.

So when he had returned to his confined abode, let's just say his desire was shooting through the roof as he watched his fiancé dance childishly by the oven; even though it was the most exotic view to watch her hips sway perfectly to the beat, and to see her plump butt shaking aimlessly in an almost seductive rhythm. He just couldn't help himself from sneaking up on her and coaxing her into an invite to the king sized bed upstairs.

She was momentarily upset that this dinner would be another failed nuisance, but he had made sure to allow her to forget anything about the once immensely important task.

"More…" Gabriella cried out in pure ecstasy as her tiny hand plunged itself into Troy's dark locks, which were wildly sticking up in completely different directions, something that he worked well enough to go out in public having.

"What'd you say?" Troy teased in a husky whisper, still keeping his head tilted just enough to watch the tortuous reaction emit from Gabriella's face. She tried to move her hips to lift higher until his mouth would descend back onto her throbbing wetness without any of his permission, but his hands were tightly gripping her sides and keeping her firmly planted against the bed.

"Troy, please…" If it was possible, she could feel herself slipping into a never ending death from his lack of friction and movement; but he was best at taunting her with his games. Games she never won, nor voluntarily played.

His infamous smirk traveled to the once thin line of his lips as he brought his head up further from her burning skin, and he could have sworn he noticed daggers being violently thrown at him through her devilish eyes. Her confusion was more than evident, but the languishing anger couldn't be mistaken for any other emotion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her breathy voice entered his ears and she sat up more, elbows pressing down to steady her, and chest heaving painfully. Troy's eyes briefly locked onto her perk breasts as they aired up, simultaneously dropping down in a pattern with her entire body. Just at that, his bulge grew more against the straining blockage of his oceanic blue boxers, syncing perfectly with his lusty eyes that currently held amusement and intense passion.

"You have to ask?" He murmured as he inhumanely slipped off his boxers, a speed that Gabriella hardly kept up with before she realized what he was actually accomplishing. The impatient look she acquired molded into a carnal expression and her heart beat increased in anticipation.

She was switching her gaze between his impressive manhood that now stood free from the fabric, and his albeit sweaty abs as they came more into her vision. With only one bulb radiating the light, it was almost challenging to attentively glance upon his whole form; she could see the sparkling blue of his eyes over everything else and from then on, she could barely contain herself.

Gabriella whimpered anxiously. "Troy…" Even though she only spoke his name, she knew he could catch the desperation in her shaky tone. And above all, the love that laced through couldn't have gone unnoticed by the sudden flicker in his understanding stare.

She was about to beg again, that was most certain, but her voice never escaped her mouth when she abruptly felt an ounce of pleasure shoot through her lower half. Her and Troy had been together for two years, have ventured to unknown destinations about each other, and still each time he entered her, it took her a moment to get accustomed. But also, each time she felt his most intimate place reach hers, she channeled that emotional route and fell in love with him all over again.

There was a loud gasp at the sensation that passed her lips, and her back fell onto the mattress once more - she fell so hard against it, she was vaguely surprised she didn't tear through.

"Fuck…" Troy growled as his hands dropped down on the bed beside her waist, his padded fingers digging into the cotton sheet roughly. He had been waiting for this all day, and after that seemingly eternal foreplay, his needs could finally be answered. She felt amazingly tight and he could hardly keep himself in check for the time being.

Troys face burrowed into her neck, to which he soon placed languid kisses against the skin and nibbled lightly to bring her closer to the awaited edge. Her hands were wrapped around his silky, taunt back and she could feel the ripples of his muscles moving as he penetrated into her, only to pull back and repeat his actions. The pace was sickeningly slow for her liking, but she understood that each time they had sex; he started off taking his time so they could bask in the euphoria.

"Troy, harder…" She whispered, trying with all her strength to push him further into her by using her legs that had suddenly wrapped around his body. Her arms had soon slipped around his neck, keeping his head locked in the bridge of her collarbone and neck.

And when he finally obeyed, her eyes uncontrollably rolled to the back of her head and the loud moans began echoing off the thin walls. He rammed into her almost animalistic, but she was far too gone in heaven to notice how hard and quickly he was taking her.

"God, baby," Troy said sexily into her ear before he licked the supple skin for a second, then returned to suckle on her pulsing neck. His hips bucked roughly as he gripped hers, reaching a new angle that found Gabriella screaming out in moans. The particular spot that he thrust into each time, was causing stars to erupt in her vision and even Troy, had a hard time suppressing the inevitable moans. By her walls clenching and unclenching around his stiffness, it was even a bit straining to keep composure.

Gabriella wondered if the neighbors could possibly hear how loud the couple was, and even though they once endured the friendly people complaining about trying to get sleep just below them, they couldn't keep quiet for the life of them. She gripped his head into her hands and forced him to look at her, but he didn't get much of a two second glance before she had leant up and slammed her swollen lips against his unsurprisingly soft ones.

Just by her lifting her whole body to reach up to his lips, he felt her breasts pressing forward into his hot chest and he almost went undone right then and there. Troy groaned into her mouth as her tongue greedily pried his lips open, and the dominant battle began between the soft fleshes. The kiss was undeniably sloppy and her lips would become bruised in no time, but the both of them were more focused on the throbbing sexes joined in unison.

The intense thrusts resumed until she could even hear the bed angrily hitting against the wall as her body slid up and down, the pressure becoming overwhelming in a sense that barely had her eyes open from the contentment. Troy pounded into her one more time, and in harmony, both experienced the most electric climax to be casted.

Gabriella's muffled moan vibrated against Troy's lips as his grunt freely escaped when he detached his lips from hers; his eyes were trained on the wall behind him while he tried to even his breathing. "Fuck…the wall." He muttered more to himself, but in the silence of the room, this caught the attention of Gabriella and she willed herself to look behind her.

As soon as her fatigued eyes wandered upon the extremely noticeable dent in the wall, she let loose a string of giggles and gently pressed two fingers on Troys cheek so he could look at her. "I love you." She simply stated with the goofiest, post orgasmic smile transfixed on her lips.

And in that moment, Troy didn't know how much meaning had been held behind those 8 letters. "I love you too." He pressed a chaste kiss against her warm forehead as his hand found hers, interlacing their slightly shaking fingers together. "Always."

x - x - x

"So…Ashley," Gabriella began unsurely. "Yay or nay?"

"The girl with the weird obsession about cats?" Troy looked up from the laptop on the kitchen table and glanced wearily at Gabriella, who was now seated pretzel style on the chair across from him with his large shirt covering all of her dreamy curves. That left most to his imagination, until his azures trailed downward toward her naked legs and he could pinpoint the small fabric of her underwear peeking out. If she wasn't already sore from their recent endeavor, he'd have his way with her right on the kitchen counter.

"It's not really an _obsession_…" Gabriella corrected like an embarrassed child, avoiding direct eye contact as she crossed out a scribble on the paper in front of her.

"I thought you said she had at least 25 cats in her house?" Troy was now completely distracted from the ESPN site that brightened his face from the laptop, and instead found Gabriella's uncertainty much more entertaining. "Cause you know, that seems pretty obsessed to me."

Gabriella laughed through a small breath of air being released and finally looked up to meet Troy's baby blue eyes. She almost lost her position on the chair from the breathtaking gaze focused towards her. Simple things like this, and she went weak in the knees.

"So?" She shrugged in a loosely fashion, attempting not to seem creeped out by his precise accusation. "It's not like she'll bring one to the wedding…"

"And what if she does?" Troys amused tone hadn't gone neglected by Gabriella. "Our whole wedding will be ruined, all cause you had to let that one crazy friend come." She could see the corners of his lips tugging upward and the restrain he had for her not to pick up on it.

"I'm guessing it's a nay?" Gabriella asked in a murmur. "And for your information, just because someone has 25 cats doesn't mean they're crazy." Her dark eyes shot up to his fascinating light ones that rolled playfully.

"Right." Troy remarked before slowly standing and taking the short route to reach Gabriella. He rested his hands on her shoulders and softly began kneading the tenseness. She moaned, bringing her head back to lean against his chest and allowed her eyes to close. "Invite whoever you want. It _is_ your wedding too."

Two months ago Troy had asked Gabriella to marry him, and after Gabriella got through the initial shock, it took her 2 seconds to scream out a terrifying loud 'yes'. She enveloped into his arms, repeating her answer over and over again much to his happiness. And even though not a lot of time had passed, the couple was beginning to stress over the preparation; of course, mostly Gabriella. It was just natural for her to become some sort of perfectionist during this dire time.

"I just don't want to go overboard…" Gabriella admitted as Troy lessened his grasp on her shoulders, and soon she felt a pair of warm lips attach to her neck.

"Baby, you going overboard would be buying an ice sculpture." He mumbled against her skin, peppering quick kisses toward her ear with eager lips. "I'm sure we can handle an excess of guests."

"You say that _now_…" She pointed out and gently shimmed from his affectionate caress; only to reposition herself on the chair so her liquid chocolate eyes relaxed onto him. "But when the time comes, you're going to mentally kill me for inviting too many people." Besides the pressure with many people watching her every move, they weren't loaded with money from their selected jobs. She was studying to become a nurse – at the age of 24, her time was primarily devoted to work, friends, and her fiancé. As for Troy, he was working at the construction site with a handful of his buddies.

They were merely newbies who even struggled to pay the rent of the medium sized apartment.

"I could never kill you, better yet mentally kill you." The built form shortly shook with rumbling laughter at her childishness.

"Is that so?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow and took a hold of the hem of his white t-shirt. "Even when I invite my mother over for the holidays?" A playful smirk set the mood for her lips.

The image of her mess of a mother entered his mind as he watched cautiously, Gabriella snaking her hand underneath his shirt. That alone made him distracted from her question. "You? Not so much." With a gesture of his hand, he lay it out in the air and shook it lightly from side to side; looking as though he were debating something. "Your mother? Well…"

"I'm gonna ignore the last part for now and say awww," She smiled through her laughter, leaning up to press a small heart-filled kiss against his lips. "I love you."

He may never grow tired of hearing her say those words. "I love you too." Troy mumbled as he kissed her forehead, and at the same time, dragged her hand away from his warm chest. "Come on, I wanna take a shower with you before you get consumed with this inviting shit."

She pouted in a feigning notion and flailed her arms out in the air, as a cue for him to do the gentleman thing and carry her to the destination. "Take me away master." She said.

Troys mouth collectively let out a sigh. "Anything for you." He smirked as he scooped her up from the chair to have her resting in his arms bridal style, much like what they both couldn't wait to have happen in the near future.

"My, my, by the time we get to the bathroom I might already be asleep." Gabriella properly hid her amusement in her demeanor as Troy took it a step at a time. It was almost like he was going painfully slow just to get out some satisfactory entertainment.

He didn't say anything, but however, did give a cheeky pat against her ass. Her playful squeal was what made him adjust Gabriella in his arms; as he now had her with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, clinging onto him for dear life. "We wouldn't want that, would we?" Troy husked against her neck before sucking greedily, and she let out the most libidinous moan he had ever heard her utter. It was almost cryptic, but he did indeed feel her hands tug at his slightly disheveled hair as encouragement to hurry.

As he was only feet away from the creaked door of the bathroom, a loud shrilling noise, closely seeming like an alarm, reverberated off the walls and into the pair's ears. His inaudible moan wasn't of pleasure, but of his annoyance at what he knew the sound belonged to.

"My cell..." He sibilated; his constraint on her disappearing in all as he slowly dropped her back onto the ground. "Get in the shower and I'll meet you there?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile and a nod, fluttering her eyes closed when he pressed a lucid kiss to her cheek. A rush of air passed through the area where he originally stood, and Gabriella deliberately turned to walk inside the bathroom.

Meanwhile with Troy, he breathed into the receiver as soon as he had noticed the ID of the caller. "There better be a good reason for you calling me right now." He mumbled through his clenched teeth.

"_You and I both know I wouldn't call unless it was something extremely important…" _

"Then what is it Daniel? I told you to call me from your house number if you ever wanted something...I don't need Gabriella seeing this number and asking questions." Troys eyes shut briefly before he focused solely on the sound of the running water, finding it more soothing than the hum of an old friend's voice.

"_I respected your decision to leave the force. I never complained, never yelled at you, never told you that you were being an idiot for going." _The voice was barely loud enough for Troy to make out every single detail, but nonetheless, he could almost picture the stance of Daniel's body as he knew the aforementioned words would be regretted. _"But you were the one to pay the most attention to the Rivera case – and you're the one that knows every damn thing about this guy's life."_

"I don't understand where you're going with this…" Troy pointed out in a hushed tone. His now clammy hand pressed the cell phone further against his ear, as if to make sure nothing went unheard, and that nothing went unnoticed.

"_It's Rivera, Troy. He…he, um escaped from prison last week, and we thought we could be able to find him without any hassle. But I mean…we don't know who he would try to get into contact with, we don't know anything. We're about as clueless as we were when we first tried to lock him up." _

Troys normally relaxed form tensed beyond belief as he fought with every cell of him to not begin complaining about the idiocy of the prisoner guards. Instead, he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. "I can't help you…" Troy spoke up. "I'm sorry, I meant what I said when I resigned. I'm done for good. I'm not going to get involved again, not when I have a fiancé—"

Troy had been vaguely aware of the emphatic clatter in the other room, but what was notably vigilant were the screams of his beautiful Gabriella ringing through his ears. His body betrayed him as the phone suddenly plunged onto the hard floor, and the iPhone shattered in a ghastly way. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on.

Through the opening space that connected the bedroom to the hall, Troy only watched for a second – Gabriella being dragged helplessly in the arms of a masked culprit, as she squirmed and bellowed out for Troy with only her bra and panties accompanying her body.

It was then, when they locked eyes, her browns fearful and watery, that his body melted from its state of shock and he shouted louder than his voice-box allowed. "Gabriella!" It was a call that momentarily shook his world and everything came crashing down, only in a matter of seconds.

He jumped into a run for Gabriella, and during that time, had to ignore the way his chest tightened in panic. This wasn't supposed to be happening; they were due to get married, to live happily ever after. He quit the damn FBI just to protect her from the harms, yet she was being carried away from him in their own apartment.

"Troy!" Gabriella's trembling voice mingled with the yell of the man whom would soon be dead, Troy would make sure of it.

But as he was about to dive for the man holding Gabriella by her armpits, a metal bat suddenly came from the side, smashing violently into Troys abdomen. The collapse to the ground was a vision of Troys back banging into the wood, followed by a loud grunt of pain straight from his pale lips. He gasped for air to hopefully return quickly so he could save Gabriella.

There was nothing left he could do though, when a hard punch to the face, brought Troy into oblivion.


End file.
